fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Hayate
Isn't Black Hayate a she? - Vic, 4 July 2010 No. Den is female, though. Hayate is male. CorbeauKarasu 12:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Not exactly male' On this page Rebecca's reaction after looking at Hayate's, uhm, private parts suggests that he could've been neutered, doesn't it? I don't remember any scene like this in the anime, but could it be true (or is it just my perverted mind)? If so, how come there are Hayate puppies in the epilogue? Kiadony 15:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) It seems more to me that her reaction was part of the confirmation that Hayate was male and a reaction to Riza openly mocking her. She had been asked to be introduced to a nice "guy" and then Riza callously pairs her up with Hayate as he, too is a "guy". I don't think Rebecca was disappointed by BraHa's male parts, if that's what you're suggesting. ^^; Since this scene does outright confirm Hayate's gender, the puppies in the manga epilogue have made people wonder, but the anime (while it left out the scene between Hayate and Rebecca, if I remember correctly) did include a female dog for Hayate in the final scenes of the last episode. CorbeauKarasu 18:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the anime does include a albine shiba inu female along with Hayate and the puppies. Either way, Hayate is always refered to as a "he" both in the series and on the guidebooks and extras. ^^ Turdaewen 14:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Black Hayate's Breed Every once in a while comes along someone who mistakes Hayate's breed and keep insisting to be similar breeds to the shiba inu, such as Siberian Huskys or Alaskan Klee Kai (which is nothing more than a smaller siberian husky), so I thought it would be nice both to state that is confirmed Hayate is a Shiba (in the FMA guidebooks) and to show the differences, both physically and behavioural of those races just to help people to distinguish them. I (as a proud owner of a red Shiba Inu) think it would be nice for people to know the breed and loose some prejudice many have with it. First of, Klee Kai is not actually a breed in itself, but a sub-breed of Siberian Husky and, therefore carries the same characteristics of such breed, except for the size. That being said, about the hair, Husky's have medium hair length and it's always very smooth and silky like, while shibas have two layers, one medium and very thin and a shorter, thicker one. The snout of a Husky is big and long, a shiba's is slightly shorter. Huskys are labour dogs, breeded to carry slades, while shibas are hunting dogs. That affects on the dogs build and muscles: shibas are runners and leaner looking, while huskys are more stout and build to endure heavy loads. But the biggest difference is the tail: while some huskys do have a curly tail that is a FAULT in that breed and perfect siberian huskys actually have trailing tails. As slade dogs, curly tails can be troublesome and it's a consequence of poor breeding in huskys. The similar breed that actually has a curly tail is the Alaskan Mamute, which is quite different from both shibas and siberian huskys. Another difference is in coloring, which is quite definite in Shibas in terms of where they present each color. The clearer/white 'brows' is quite characteristic in a Shiba and all the perfect ones present it, as well as the whole face being quite clearer than the rest of the body. Their paws are also always white, but their legs are usually colored up to their ankles on the outside. As for the behaviour, Husky's are quite sociable, while shibas are a lot similar to cats in that sense. Shibas rarely bark and are very quiet and independant, though they require a lot of firm hand and can be aggressive when not well trained, which takes a lot more effort and discipline than a husky. There are other differences as well, but I guess this is enough to begin with. ^^ Turdaewen 15:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC)